Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for reinforcing and repairing piping and more particularly to apparatus for reinforcing and repairing piping which includes structure for forming a film on the inside of a pipe line and for adjusting the amount of film formed on the pipe line.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for reinforcing and repairing various existing or newly installed pipe lines which are installed on the ground, buried underground, or mounted on ships or other structures (e.g. pipe lines for fuels such as city gas, propane gas or natural gas, water supply pipe lines, drainage pipes, pipes for cooling water at an atomic power plant and petroleum pipe lines).
Where such pipe lines, (e.g. gas or water supply pipe lines), have a crack or an inadequate sealing at joints in the pipe line, the fluid (e.g. gas or water) contained therein will leak out of the pipe lines, or, in the case of drainage pipe lines, underground water adjacent to the pipe lines will enter the pipe lines. In order to prevent such leakage or undesirable entrance of material, it is necessary to repair the pipe lines periodically.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in accomplishing such repairs and is designed to apply a film coating on the inner surface of pipe lines to prevent leakage.